


dreams

by serialbathera



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serialbathera/pseuds/serialbathera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel isn't going to answer Buffy's question</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams

“Do vampires dream?” Buffy asked as she brushed her hair, and pulled it up into a ponytail.

“Why do you ask?” Angel didn’t really want to answer the question. The truth was vampires dreamed but rarely. Usually when Angel dreamed, they featured dreams of Buffy dying.

She turned to look at him. “Just wondering. A slayer can wonder can’t she.”

He stroked her cheek. “No,” He lied. He patted her cheek slightly, and pulled her into a slight kiss. 

Buffy’s beeper went off. “Guess I have to go, Giles is looking for me. Probably another big bad destroying the city.”

Angel kissed her again, before she walked out of the room. 

Angel didn’t remember dreaming before he had met Buffy. He could never tell her of the dreams he had. He had to protect her, especially since most of them involved Angelus coming back and killing Buffy. He would do everything to make sure that never happened.


End file.
